You
by animeexorcist 99
Summary: It has been three months since Oliver Davis has left SPR in Japan to move England. He gets a letter from Mai. It only contains one character, and in kanji, his one weakness. What does it say? What does it mean? Now a series! Please read and review!
1. The Letter

A one-shot of Naru after he leaves for England. Tell me if you want it to be a series and I might. My first published fanfiction. Constructive criticism is very much obliged. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing!

**All rights reserved. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. Otherwise, it would NOT have ended like that! I also do not own the cover image, if you do own it, please PM me and I will give you credit.**

* * *

Oliver Davis sat at the desk in his room at the Davis mansion. It had been three months since Oliver and Lin had moved back to Lin. Noll thought about the last words he had said to Mai. It tore him apart. His body had raged war against itself for the next few weeks; his PK had gone crazy and had broken any glass that had come near him.

Lin tried to help. He knew of Noll's last words to Mai. He knew how much Noll had loved that girl. Even if Noll didn't know how much he really cared for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "A letter has come for you."

"Come in," he called.

His mother's maid, the blonde one, walked in with a letter on a silver trey. She walked to Noll's desk, setting the letter down. She bowed and backed out of the room.

Noll looked over the letter. On it said three names, _Oliver Davis, Kazuya Shibuya, _and _Naru_. His heart almost stopped. It was from Mai. He quickly opened the envelope. A thump on the floor told him that there was something inside of it. He looked down. A small packet of tea leaves had fallen out. His pulse raced as reached down. As he picked it up, the smell of Strawberries and Earl Grey tea overwhelmed him. He breathed in the mixed scent of his two favourite things.

Looking down at the letter he saw one large handwritten character in kanji that engulfed the whole page, 君.

Noll sighed, breathing deeply as he pushed his chair out and stood up. In his left hand, Noll gripped the tea packet, the letter in his right. He walked out of his room to go search for someone to translate the character he could not decipher.

He walked downstairs, following the voices of his mother and father, who were in the sitting room. He rounded the corner to the sight of Martin, Luella, Lin, and Madoka. His mother and father seemed to be fighting about something, with Lin looking disinterested and Madoka nodded fervently.

"Madoka," Noll said, interrupting his mother mid-sentence. Everyone's attention was turned to the slightly distressed boy. He answered their questioning glances. "I got a letter in kanji, which I can't read."

Noll went to sit on the chair opposite the pink-haired girl and handed the letter to her. He watched her eyes take in the character. Finally she spoke, "it says 'you'. Who is this from?" she looked on the back of the letter for more clues.

The glass tea cups that his parents were holding shattered. His mother squealed, dropping the plate it was on. The rest of the cups shattered, as well as the plates. The mirrors on the walls cracked. All the windows on that floor shattered in unison, earning screams from the maids there.

The four people in the sitting room stared at Noll, trying to figure out what it meant.

"It was me. Me. It couldn't be me," Noll muttered to himself. Lin caught on to what the boy was talking about.

"The letter was from Mai, wasn't it?" Lin questioned, earning a slight nod from him.

"Lin?" Lin looked at Luella, "what does that mean, Lin?"

"It means, you have a boy in love that realized that she loves him, too," Lin stated softly. Noll was still muttering to himself, sliding off the seat and onto the floor, his eyes wide.

"Mother, Father," Martin and Luella looked at their son. He stared them in their eyes. "I'm going back to Japan."


	2. A New Beginning

Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the response! I have decided to continue the story! I may not update often, but I will try to update at least every week, give or take a week. The story might also change ratings, sorry. Sorry for any OOC. So, without further ado, here is chapter two: A New Beginning.

**All rights reserved, I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Mai rolled over, groaning, her hand landing on the alarm clock going off on her nightstand. She blinked her eyes, looking at the clock; nine twenty-four.

"Oh my God, I'm late!" she jumped out of bed, quickly brushing her hair, getting dressed, and brushing her teeth.

The brunette exited the apartment building, racing down the stairs and down the street to the café where she worked. It was only about a month after Naru left that Mai had started to search for another job.

She thought as she rushed down the streets. After Naru had left for England, she fell apart. Mai had cried for weeks, not bothering to go outside or cook by herself. Ayako, Masako, Bou-san, and John had dropped by each day to help her, to try to get her back on her feet.

Ayako had finally got up with her old friend that owned a café and got Mai a job there. It was only that Kyoko was Ayako's friend that Mai could actually _keep_ her job there.

Mai rounded the corner, stopped abruptly, and brushed off her clothes, patting her hair down. She let out a sigh, then opened the door, walking to the kitchen in the back of the café.

"Mai, you're late," Kyoko had waist long black hair that she always kept in a bun on the back of her head. She wore the same uniform as everyone else, only her shirt was red, signaling that she was the manager. "You can't keep going on like this, Mai. It's bad for me," she scolded.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I'm trying my best wake up, it's just so hard for me. I don't know what's wrong. I'm sorry, Kyoko," Mai bowed her head in shame to the young woman in front of her.

"Kyoko sighed, "okay. Just get back to work, Mai."

Mai clocked in and grabbed her fully equipped apron and set out to serve the customers. A young couple walked in and sat at a corner table. Mai walked up to them with two menus.

"Hello, welcome to Heart Box. I'm Mai, I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with a drink?" Mai gave a big smile to the couple, despite her distress.

"I'll take an iced coffee," the boy asked. Mai turned her head to the girl across from him.

"Um, I'll have a chamomile tea," the girl smiled and giggled at the boy.

Mai bowed her head, "I will be right back with your drinks," she walked to the kitchen. Mai started off with warming the water for the tea, then set her attention to start the coffee. Once the coffee was being brewed, she set the tea leaves in to soak. Mai then took and poured the coffee in a glass, setting the special coffee blended ice cubes in it. She finished filtering the tea and poured it in a tea cup. She picked up the glasses and walked to the couple.

"Here's your drinks. Are you ready to order yet?" she asked.

"Do you know what you want yet?" the boy asked the girl, emitting a deep blush and a small smile from her.

"Yes, I think I'll have a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese, please," she said, then looked back at the boy, smiling.

"I'll have a croissant," he smiled at the girl. The two never took their eyes off of each other. Mai could tell they were in love.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your orders," but they weren't listening. Her thoughts strayed to Naru. If he had stayed, if she had responded quickly to his question, could they have been like that? Mai brushed the thought away. It had been a week since she sent the letter to Naru. She didn't know how long it would have taken to get to him, but she hoped desperately that he somehow figured it out.

What did Mai expect? Did she think he would send something back? That he would drop everything and rush to Japan to be with her? Nonsense. He was the world renowned parapsychologist Oliver Davis. He didn't have time for silly little girls in love.

The rest of Mai's shift went like this. That is, until she clocked out in the kitchen.

"Mai," another waitress addressed her, "you have a customer asking for you." Mai thought that the other girl was glaring at her. Who was looking for her? She thanked the girl and walked out.

There he stood. The man that ruined and tore her life apart. The man she loved.

Naru.


	3. Finding Mai

Hey guys! It's been a really long time and as I mentioned, I've been grounded and probably will for the next few months. I have had the opportunity to get onto a laptop thankfully. I may or may not update during my probation and if I can get onto a laptop, the chapters will be very short due to the fact that I will have to write them in a short one-sitting. Thank you for all your support and understanding! I'm very sorry to the guest whom I gave false hope for my last update *insert dogeza*! Once again, thank you so much everyone! Sorry for any OOC.

Dedicated to anyone who _actually _enjoys my story. I mean seriously? People, you guys are awesome~!

**Note:** **Anything in bold from this point on will be in English.** _Anything in italics will be thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Noll sat on the plane, fidgeting. He could not keep still at the fact that he would finally be seeing Mai again. He had tried to read, but he couldn't sit still enough and focus on that. Then, he tried to watch a movie. He still couldn't sit still and pay attention to what was going on. Finally, Noll ended up typing up a theory to share with his students when he got back to college.

Finally, Oliver drifted to sleep.

~!~

"Sir," a soft voice woke Noll up from his mid-flight nap. "Sir, you need to wake up and put the trey back up," a flight attendant stood over Noll, her hand lingering on his shoulder. Oliver grumbled a reply and locked the trey back on the seat in front of him.

The man sitting next to Noll looked towards the younger man next to him. **"What's your reason for going to Japan, young man?"** he asked in a curious tone.

Noll looked over to the man with greying brown hair and cinnamon eyes. _They look so much like Mai's, _Noll thought. "**I'm not so sure why I decided to go back,"** the man looked at him thoughtfully. **"But,"** Noll started, **"I think it was the cause of a girl."**

Now the man chuckled. **"I can see it in your eyes. You're in love, young man. Enough to move to another country," **he chuckled,** "she must be a beautiful girl."**

Noll sighed, **"Yeah,"**

Finally the captain announced that the plane would be arriving in Tokyo. Noll started fidgeting again and wondering what he would do when he got there. Did she still work on cases with the others? Did the others know where she lived? Or how to contact her?

After getting off the plane, waiting and finding his luggage, then trudging through customs, Oliver finally found himself outside the airport. He flagged down a taxi, stuffed his bags in the trunk, and jumped in the back.

"Where to?" the cabby asked.

Noll had to think about it, and the cabby started getting impatient waiting. At last, he decided, "Shibuya." The cabby grunted and pulled out into the street.

Now, Noll pulled out his phone and turned it off airplane mode. He strolled through his contacts. First, he decided to call Takigawa, who always seemed the closest to his former assistant.

A click and the Monk picked up the phone. "Hello?" he drawled.

"It's me."

And that was apparently all that Takigawa needed before he yelled, "bastard!" and hung up.

Oliver stared down at his phone. _What the hell was that? He must be angry after finding out that I am Oliver Davis._

Noll looked for someone else to ask about Mai. He finally settled on Matsuzaki. The phone rang a couple of times before the self-proclaimed Miko picked up. "Hello?"

"Matsuzaki-san," Noll said.

"Naru? Why are you calling?" she questioned.

"I need Mai's contact information." the letter that she had sent him did not have a return address on it.

"No way in hell. Mai has a nice life, especially without you budging into it. Leave her be," and with that, she hung up. Noll sighed again. Now he had to try someone else.

"Masako Hara speaking."

"Hara-san, it's Oliver Davis."

"Oliver," she puffed. "What do you need?"

"I need to know if you know where Mai works now." He was starting to get upset now.

Masako sighed. "I have not been in contact with Taniyama-san since you left for England. I'm sorry."

"Yes, thank you." Noll hung up and growled silently. He tried someone else.

"Hello?" Osamu answered.

"Yasuhara-san, It's Oliver Davis."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Davis! How have you been lately?" the student asked.

"Where does Mai work." It was not a question, yet a demand.

Yasu chuckled, "well don't you get straight to the point," he stopped laughing. "While you were away, Mai found herself a nice boyfriend. Naru, she doesn't live here anymore. She decided to drop her studies here and move to America with him and continue her studies there. I'm sorry." Yasu ended the call, then smiled to himself.

Oliver dropped his phone on the seat of the cab, his mouth open. _No, no, no. It can't be true, _he thought. He tried one more person that he knew would know the answer.

"Hello?"

"Father Brown."

Naru heard the gasp at the end of the line, then the familiar Kansai accent spoke again. "Kazuya- I mean, Mr. Davis. Isn't it late in England? Why are you calling that late?" he sounded puzzled.

"That's not the point. Father Brown, do you know where Mai works now?" Noll sounded _very_ impatient now.

"I believe Taniyama-san works at a café near her apartment in Ebisu. I think it was called Heart Box. Why do you ask? Are you back in Japan?" John sounded somewhat concerned.

"Thank you, Father Brown," Naru hung up and smiled. "Change of plans," he called to the cabby, "I need to go to Ebisu." The cabby started complaining about a further drive. "I'll pay you extra." That shut him up.

_Always count on Father Brown to tell the truth._

~!~

Oliver climbed out of the taxi. "Would you please stay here?" The cabby started yelling at Noll. A vein popped on his forehead. "I'll pay you 10,000 yen extra." Once again, the extra money shut the cabby up.

Noll strolled down the streets of Ebisu, searching for the café that Mai worked at. After about ten minutes, Noll stopped a couple walking on the sidewalk. "Excuse me, but do you know where the Heart Box café is?"

The woman giggled while the man gave him directions to the café.

Noll finally found the cute little café with a sideways sign that said **_Heart_**_ **Box **_in light blue characters. Noll took a deep breath and walked in. He searched the room with his eyes, looking anywhere for _her_. The smell of tea and coffee overwhelmed him. A pink haired waitress passed by him carrying a trey. "Excuse me," he grabbed her attention.

The girl looked him up and down, then gave him a seductive smile. "Can I help you?" she purred. Noll felt disgusted.

"I'm looking for a waitress named Mai Taniyama," the pinkette stopped smiling.

"I'll go get her for you," she then walked to the back of the café. Oliver Davis stood in the middle of this girly café, _anticipating_ the arrival of _a girl. _The apocalypse must have been arriving._  
_

When a waitress with short brown hair and cinnamon eyes came out from the back, his heart stopped beating for a second.

_Definitely the apocalypse._

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll go into the conversation in the next chapter! This is the longest I've ever written! Yay me!

But really, what even is this story? As I'm writing this, I'm going back to my other chapters for references and I'm reading over my story and it's like I didn't even write it because the whole time I'm reading it and typing it, I'm fangirling so hard. Maybe it's just me.

Sorry for any mistakes and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up. I will try _very, very _hard.

Oh and italics in a normal sentence are putting emphasis on a word, not thoughts. And with **_Heart_ ****_Box_ **it is NOT in English.

See you next time!


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys, I'm an awful author, I know. I'm terrible. I've got a lot of stuff going on and I'm kinda loosing interest and the will to continue this story. I may or may not continue it if my life can get stable again. I'm truly sorry. I really hope I can continue this story, especially with how many follows, favourites, and reviews this has gotten. AND ONLY FOR 3 TERRIBLE CHAPTERS. I'm sorry my first story turned out to be the disappointing story that abruptly stops. Though I would love it if you could watch the story for in the case that I do finally update. I think I just need a muse.

Thank you so much for all the support, I love you guys!

Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
